


It will (not) be fine

by Lydiafox



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), X2: X-Men United (2003), and i mightve done it a bit ooc, but it's angst so who cares, fluff?, it hurts, it really hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiafox/pseuds/Lydiafox
Summary: ‘You abandoned me!’ Charles had screamed in a fit of rage, tears picking at his eyes as he looked at Erik with an uncharacteristic fury. ‘You took her away and you abandoned me!’ He screamed, his eyes full of rage and despair. He knew he shouldn’t hope to get a reaction from what had been once his friend- Erik had been long gone for a while now, all that was inside him was a dark, terrifying person who claimed to have good intentions, a person who called himself Magneto.





	It will (not) be fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my bestie Swim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+bestie+Swim).



> This was more of a Thanksgiving gift for my best friend because she absolutely loves angst and let's hope she doesn't kill me Swim if you see this ily

‘You abandoned me!’ Charles had screamed in a fit of rage, tears picking at his eyes as he looked at Erik with an uncharacteristic fury. ‘You took her away and you abandoned me!’ He screamed, his eyes full of rage and despair. He knew he shouldn’t hope to get a reaction from what had been once his friend- Erik had been long gone for a while now, all that was inside him was a dark, terrifying person who claimed to have good intentions, a person who called himself Magneto.

The plane had started to shake as Erik’s expression went stern and dark, looking Xavier in the eye as he started listing the names of all the now dead mutants, his tone never once shifting from accusatory. ‘Angel. Azazel. Emma. Banshee. Mutant brothers and sisters…all dead!’ He raged, as the plane started shaking more and more, his sight never once losing Charles’. ‘Countless others, experimented on, butchered! Where were you, Charles?’ He screamed, the telepath barely able to hold onto something as Hank tried to keep the plane from crashing, trying to scream to Erik to stop.

‘Hiding! You and Hank, pretending to be something you’re not!’ He continued, as finally he stopped once he realized that the once blue mutant could barely keep the plane from crashing. ‘You…you abandoned us all.’ Erik said, finally noticing the actual broken look on Charles’ face. Had he…had he actually felt more than sadness? Did Charles feel…guilt? Once, in the past, he would’ve been able to tell, but the two were now too far apart for Erik to be able to still know what was going on without having his friend project it onto him telepathically. As Charles left the room to go talk to Hank, he had finally realized he might’ve been too rough. Sure, Erik still didn’t forgive Charles for getting rid of his powers-In his eyes, that mutation was still something to be proud of-But he couldn’t blame his friend for something that he had been afraid of. Death…Death wasn’t something to be happy to achieve, and even if the metal bender had been close to it quite enough times now, he was still not used to the idea of himself dying. Immortality had never been a pleasure to imagine either, but the simple idea of stopping to exist, and still knowing you failed to do what you had told yourself you would do…He couldn’t blame Charles for being afraid of it.

…

Hours passed, Logan fell asleep, and they were still not close to the destination. Really, Erik had to congratulate Hank for being awake for so many hours without getting tired, he was doing them all a big favor, and he couldn’t express how thankful he was.

And that was when Xavier had re-entered the room, with the most broken face Erik had seen on him in all those years they had known each other. He sat down in front of him again, not talking as he stared at the table, unable to say anything. ‘Charles…’ Erik started, seeing that his friend was still unresponsive, as the telepath started tearing up. ‘I tried, I tried my god damn best and…and they still died, and I cannot ever bring them back, I cannot, Erik, I cannot—’

He put his hands on the table, dropping the chess pieces down, as he kept on sobbing. ‘They didn’t deserve it! They didn’t—I don’t care what anyone says, they didn’t deserve it! And it’s my fault, I didn’t save them, it should’ve been me, it was me the government wanted and they paid my price, Erik! I am a god damned coward and the only way I could get rid of the voices in my head telling me that was by taking this fucking serum, and I’m not proud of it, and I will never be…’ His voice cracked as he looked at Erik, the metal mutant’s heart instantly melting at seeing his friend in such a state. He got up, going to sit next to Charles as he wrapped his arms around his once-friend, feeling the telepath relax slightly as his body still spasmed with every tear. ‘It’s okay. It’s okay.’ [It’s not okay, but he didn’t want this. I cannot…I cannot drop all the blame on him.] ‘Charles, it will be okay, I promise.’ Erik said, feeling Charles lazily wrap his arms around his torso as he put his head on the bender’s shoulder, wetting it with tears.

‘I never wanted to abandon you, Charles. You left…You left such a big empty space in my heart, and I tried to fill it with other telepaths, but none was like you. My good friend, you have no idea how much our falling apart hurt me.’ He murmured, holding Charles close, like in the good old days, as the man slowly calmed down more and more, closing his eyes and saying nothing.

And in this moment, it almost felt as if their roles were reversed. It was no longer Charles helping Erik get over his past, it was Erik help Charles know it will all eventually be fine.

And Erik couldn’t guarantee their futures would be fine again, no matter how much he wished to. But one thing he could do was make sure that his friend, his only friend, his best friend, would be fine. No matter what they were going to face next, no matter how much their views of the world were colliding.

Because if there was one thing Erik loved more than mutants, it was Charles.


End file.
